Especial Dia dos Namorados
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Essa data tão especial marcaria para sempre a história de alguns casais. Para uns um reencontro, para outros uma nova chance de ser feliz. Mas como será que nossos shinobis se acertaram?


O shinobi largou-se na cama

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, porém ainda roubo o Sasuke, o Itachi e o Kakashi pra mim

Se estiver boba e idiota revelem ok? Ela foi feita as presss, porém com todo amor, para essa data tão especial.

Boa leitura

oOoOoOoOoO

O shinobi largou-se na cama. Tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão rank-A. Quando o mesmo se levantou, encontrou um bilhete em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

"Teme,

Amanhã todo mundo se encontra na casa da Hinata-chan. Estamos esperando por você."

O bilhete não continha assinatura, álias, nem precisava. O única ser irritante na face da Terra que o chamava de Teme era seu amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Mas comemorar o que afinal? Uma data estúpida chamada dia dos namorados? O moreno nem tinha por que comemorar, pois não tinha namorada. Não por falta de pretedente e sim porque a única que ele desejava estava comprometida. Pelo menos estava antes da missão. Estava decidido. Não iria.

Naquela noite, o Uchiha dormiu embalado pela lembrança da kunoichi rosada.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e praguejou o idiota que o acordara aquela hora da manhã. Sem surpresas constatou que tal criatura era o dono de orbes azuis.

- Bom dia, Teme. – disse o loiro sorridente.

- Fala logo o que quer. – perguntou seco. Não estava de bom-humor, ainda mais depois de ter sido acordado aquela hora.

- É assim que você me recebe? Logo eu que sou seu melhor amigo...

Sasuke encostou-se na porta enquanto esperava o loiro acabar seu discurso.

- Eu vou. – disse por fim. Se isso o fizesse calar a boca, ele iria.

- Que bom que vai.

Apesar dela sorrir, o moreno percebeu a tristeza contida em seus olhos que ela tentava esconder.

A rosada percebeu o olhar do dono do sharingan sobre si. A mesma desviou pois não queria que ele percebesse sua tristeza, porém não desconfiava que era tarde demais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O que era pra ser uma pequena comemoração se estendeu até a noite.

Tenten estava indo até a mesa das bebidas para pegar mais um drink e qual não foi sua supresa ao encontrar o Hyuuga lá. (qual deles? x.x)

- Neji?! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Essa é minha casa. – disse mantendo a expressão séria. – Acho que pelo menos na minha casa eu tenho o direito de fazer o que bem entender.

- Eu quis dizer aqui na festa. – ela baixou o olhar para as bebidas. – Até onde eu sei você não é muito sociável.

- Hiashi me obrigou a vir.

- Tá explicado. – disse com um pequeno sorriso, ainda sem encará-lo. – Bem, já vou indo.

- Fique. – fechou os olhos, com receio de dizer alguma coisa. – Onegai. – a última palavra não passou de um sussurro.

- Claro. – ela sorriu abertamente. Quando ia pegar uma bebida, sua mão encostou de leve na dele, fazendo ambos corarem.

- Gomen. – disseram os dois juntos.

- Por que você aceitou fica na minha companhia? – Neji desviou o olhar, com receio que corasse novamente.

- Somos companheiros de time e eu gosto de você do jeito que você é.

O Hyuuga respirou fundo e pegou na mão da morena, ignorando o rubor que lhe subia a face.

- Pra onde está me levando?

- Você quer dançar?

Ela somente concordou com a cabeça e logo estava os dois na pista. Ele dançando desajeitadamente e ela com certa graça.

- Você dança muito bem, sabia? – ele sussurrou no ouvido da Mitsashi, causando um arrepio na mesma.

- Arigatou. – disse sorrindo, tentando parecer que ele não a afetava.

Os orbes perolados percebeu as sensações que causava na kunoichi e começou a desconfiar que ela nutria algum sentimento por ele, além do companheirismo.

Quando a música começou a ficar mais lenta, o Hyuuga a puxou para perto e colocou as mãos na cintura dela. A morena enlaçou suas mãos em torno do pescoço dele e descansou a cabeça no ombro do mesmo.

- Tenten... – apesar de não passar de um sussurro ela escutou.

Quando virou a cabeça em direção a ele, percebeu o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos. Tão próximos que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele bater em seu rosto.

Ambos se perderam um no olhar do outro e inconscientemente seus rostos foram se aproximando. As mãos de Neji, que antes estavam na cintura, subiram para a nuca da garota, fazendo seus lábios finalmente se encontrarem. Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios dela, como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar o beijo, sendo que a morena logo atendeu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata observava a festa alegremente. Todos os seus amigos vieram, fato que deixou a mesma extremamente feliz. Felicidade que refletia em seus olhos.

- Gostando da festa, Hinata-chan?

- Cla... cla... Claro, Na... na... Naruto-kun. – ela gaguejou e começou a brincar com os dedinhos.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. – depois de tantos anos de "amizade" ele conseguia identificar esses pequenos sinais. – Eu não mordo. – ele coçou a cabeça, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Naruto-kun... – ela conseguiu não gaguejar, porém não conseguiu que um leve rubor subisse a face.

- Por que você sempre fica vermelha quando tá perto de mim? (Konoha inteira já percebeu e a topeira não se toca ¬¬)

- Eu... eu... eu...

A morena foi salvo pelo gongo pois Ino apareceu.

- Vocês viram algum dos garotos por aí? – disse sedutoramente.

- Não. – responderam os dois juntos. Quando a loira estava há uma distância considerável Naruto completou. – Mas com certeza alguns deles não querem te ver.

- Como assim?

- Nada, Hinata-chan. – o loiro voltou a sorrir. – Você quer dar uma volta?

Naruto nem esperou ela responder. Segurou sua mão e puxou delicadamente para fora. Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas, em silêncio, somente apreciando a companhia um do outro.

- Você ainda gosta da Sakura? – perguntou a menina de orbes perolados.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não.

A menção dessas palavras a menina baixou a cabeça.

- Porém não como eu gostava antes. Já me acostumava com o fato dela não me amar. – apesar do sorriso a Hyuuga sabia que ele estava triste.

- Não fique assim, Naruto-kun. – ela o abraçou para reconfortá-lo.

- Você é um anjo, sabia?

Ele foi dar um beijo de agradecimento no rosto dela, só que na hora ela virou fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem.

- Gomen...

O loiro colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a se calar.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – disse sorridente.

- Mas...

Ele calou-a com um selinho.

- Eu gosto muito de você. – Uzumaki susurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também.

Os dois olharam-se ternamente e aproximaram suas bocas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Temari deu algumas voltas pela festa. A única pessoa que viu foi seu irmão abraçado a Ino e ela definitivamente não servia pra castiçal. Decidiu procurar o Nara, assim teria companhia mesmo que o moreno fosse preguiçoso e dorminhoco.

A loira foi em direção aos jardins, pois conhecia os hábitos de Shikamaru. Não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrá-lo lá.

- Ainda olhando as nuvens?

- Primeiro a gente cumprimenta as pessoas, problemática. – ele desviou o olhar pela primeira vez do céu e encarou a kunoiochi.

- Não me chame de problemática, bebê chorão.

- Tá bom, problemática. – ele estava sorrindo, afinal discutir com ela era tão divertido quanto olhar as nuvens.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chame assim.

- É legal ver você irritada, loira mandona.

Céus, ele não tinha mais jeito. Temari respirou fundo e deitou ao seu lado na grama.

- Como anda as coisas em Konoha?

- Cada dia mais problemático.

A kunoichi riu. O que mais poderia esperar de alguém que acha tudo problemático?

- O que você não acha problemático?

- As nuvens. Elas não falam, não pensam e não conseguem arrumar problemas. – ele estava sorrindo. – E as coisas em Suna?

- Problemáticas. – ele estava zoando.

- Vou cobrar direitos autorais, hein?

- Eu estava brincando. – a jounin sorriu. – O Gaara cada dia mais fechado e o Kankurou cada dia mais carrancudo. E como anda o pessoal?

- O Naruto continua idiota, a Hinata tímida, a Ino louca, o Chouji comilão, o Neji sério, o Lee empolgado e por ai vai.

- E o Uchiha, a Haruno?

- Ele foi perdoado pela Gondoime e agora é líder da ANBU e ela é jounin.

Depois disso, o silêncio reinou entre eles. Temari aproveitou para deitar a cabeça no braço dele fazendo assim os dois ficarem mais próximos. Ele não falou nada, mas começou a acariciar os seus cabelos. Ela aconchegou mais nos braços dele. Com o movimento repentino o moreno deixou de fazer os movimentos, fazendo com que a mesma reclamasse.

- Por que parou?

- Você quer que eu continue?

- Quero.

Ele sorriu e voltou os movimentos sobre os cabelos da jounin. Ele fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor as sensações que o toque dele proporcionava. Shikamaru continuou por mais algum tempo, observando o rosto da bela kunoichi.

- Talvez um dia eu finalmente crie coragem para te dizer o que eu realmente sinto.

Ele depositou um beijo em seus lábios, porém não fazia idéia que ela estava acordada e ouviu tudo o que ele não tinha coragem de revelar. Ela sorriu com a revelação. Quando ele criasse coragem, ela falaria o que sentia por ele.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Assim que chegou a festa, o ruivo foi procurá-la. Odiava admitir, porém estava com saudades da kunoichi loira que ocupava seus pensamentos. Depois de horas de desencontro finalmente eles conseguiram se encontrar.

- Gaara... – Yamanaka correu em sua direção e o abraçou forte.

- Nós não estamos sozinhos. – meio relutante, ele a abraçou de volta.

Com o passar dos anos, a garota conseguiu se aproximar dele e aos poucos entrar em seu coração. Toda vez que ela ia para Suna ou ele a Konoha os dois se encontravam.

- Você não quer que ninguém saiba da gente?

- Não é isso. Só não gosto de demonstrações de afeto em público. – com o passar do tempo ele também aprendeu a falar mesmo que fosse só na companhia dela.

- E entre quatro paredes? – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Se tiver algum lugar em mente. – devolveu na mesma moeda.

- Vem.

Ela o puxou para fora sem cerimônias. Os poucos que ainda estavam sóbrios estranharam o fato do kazekage se deixar arrastar pela kunoichi.

- Onde você está me levando?

Ela não respondeu, somente continuou puxando até que pararam em uma praça onde ainda restavam árvores floridas. (pelas minhas contas eles ainda estão na primavera x.x)

- Elas me lembram a Sakura. – falou apontando para uma cerejeira, como se ele não tivesse percebido.

- Aonde quer chegar?

Ele virou-se para a kunoichi.

- Feliz dia dos namorados. – ela estendeu um embrulho para ele.

Gaara pegou o embrulho levemente curioso e abriu o pacote com cuidado encontrando um belo estojo de manutenção para armas.

- Arigatou.

Ele não esperava que ela lhe presenteasse ainda mais que eles só se encontravam de vez em quando.

- Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu em seguida. Ele abriu uma caixinha e retirou um anel colocando em seguida no dedo dela. Os orbes azuis abriram-se surpresos.

- O que é isso?

- Uma aliança. – só agora ela reparou que também havia uma no dedo dele. – Eu não sou romântico nem pretendo ser. Aceita namorar comigo? – pela primeira vez ele pareceu inseguro.

- Claro.

Ela se jogou nos seus braços, abraçando e beijando seu rosto. Primeiro beijou sua testa, depois sua bochecha para por último aterrisar em seus lábios. Sabaku enlaçou a cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto. O ruivo explorava com vontade a boca convidativa.

- Acho que aqui não é lugar. – disse um pouco ofegante.

- Que tal minha casa? – disse com a voz carregada de segundas intenções.

Ele somente pegou-a no colo e carregou até sua casa.

- Espero que esteja preparada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Não demorou para que eles se encontrassem.

Sakura se jogou nos braços do Uchiha que a acolheu calorosamente. As lágrimas que ela se esforçou pra conter até então desabaram com força. Sasuke aninhou-a em seus braços, acariciando a cabeça da mesma.

Depois de um longo tempo, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, a rosada finalmente conseguiu parar de chorar.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Deixou de ser monossilábico? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Só ele para conseguir tão feito.

- Pelo menos você sorriu. – disse ele acariciando a bochecha da mesma. – Quer me contar?

- O Sai me traiu. – ameaçando começar a chorar novamente.

- Eu mato o desgraçado. – ele ameaçou ir em direção ao moreno, quando foi impedido por ela.

- Não vale a pena. – ela abraçou seu corpo. – Além disso, prefiro você aqui comigo.

Ele abraçou-a de volta. Se dependesse dele, ninguém machucaria sua flor novamente.

- Me tira daqui. – ela implorou.

- Claro.

O moreno não sabia pra onde levá-la, por isso optou por sua casa. (sem malícias, tarde demais xD) Fazia tempo que ela não entrava no recinto. Tudo continuava da mesma maneira que ela se lembrava.

- Vai querer alguma coisa?

- Saquê. – ela sorriu. Perto dele não conseguia ficar triste.

Sasuke olhou-a levemente emburrado.

- Se eu te embebedar vão achar que eu estou aproveitando de você.

- Você não precisa disso pra se aproveitar. – ela baixou a cabeça depois disso.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele caminhou até ela e levantou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o encarasse nos olhos.

- Eu ainda te amo, mas esquece isso, tá? Eu quero continuar ao seu lado.

- Eu não vou esquecer. – disse olhando intensamente. – Aishiteiru.

Ele beijou em seguida, deixando Sakura surpresa, mas assim que se recuperou do susto ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. A medida que o beijo ficava mais intenso, ele deixou sua mão escorregar pelo corpo da bela kunoichi.

- Sasuke... – ela suspirou profundamente.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Depois do susto inicial, ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- É tudo que eu mais quero na minha vida.

Ele beijou-a novamente e a carregou para seu quarto, depositando com todo cuidado em sua cama.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Os orbes esmeralda abriram-se lentamente, acostumando aos poucos com a luminosidade repentina.

- Bom dia, minha flor. – o Uchiha abriu a porta fazendo a Haruno se esconder entre os lençóis, pois só agora percebera que estava nua. Ele riu do gesto. – Pode ter certeza que já vi mais que isso ontem a noite.

- Foi real?

- Você acha que foi mentira? – ele encostou na porta, demonstrando sua irritação.

Ela sorriu, foi até ele e o beijou.

- Com certeza não.

Sasuke sorriu e a abraçou, deixando escorregar o lençol que a cobria.

- Pervetido, não?

- Tendo você ao meu lado é impossível não ser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Com certeza, eles nunca mais esqueceriam aquele dia dos namorados. Para alguns foi um reencontro, para outros a tão esperava união. E o Uchiha deixo de achar aquela data estúpida, principalmente porque ele tinha sua flor ao seu lado.

Kam- Como só tem o básico do básico acho que não precisa de dicionário.

Konan- Claro que precisa, que espécie de ficwriter é você?

Kammy- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Esse espaço é meu! Não espera realmente que eu faço um dicionário as 6:30 da manhã, né?

Pain- O pior é que ela espera sim.

Kammy- se virando e percebe que toda a Akatsuki estava ali Ótimo, o que vocês querem?

Sasori- Não é óbvio, uma participação maior nas suas fics.

Itachi- Diz que me ama, mas me mata em todas elas emburra

Kammy- Que lindo aperta as bochechas dele Vou terminar por aqui por que tenho que ir pra aula e aproveitar essa data tão especial olhando significativamente pra Itachi Beijos pra todos, bom dia dos namorados e deixem uma review onegai(por favor). Não gasta nem dois minutos do seu dia e ainda faz uma ficwriter feliz.


End file.
